LA MALDAD ENCARNADA
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Yo nací gracias a la maldad que transmiten los humanos, de todos esos seres despreciables que gozan del sufrimiento ajeno y que no tienen escrúpulos para conseguir lo que tanto quieren impulsados por sus deseos egoístas. ahora que estoy libre después de tantos siglos, volveré a sumergir a este planeta en el caos y miseria total para recordarles quien es ¡LA MALDAD ENCARNADA!


**LA MALDAD ENCARNADA**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí vuelvo a reportarme con un fic especial. En el pasado he hecho fics de los grandes villanos de la serie: ¡EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO! (de Freezer) SER PERFECTO (de Cell) POR SIEMPRE (de Majin Buu) LA VIDA DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO (de Broly) e incluso uno del propio Bills: UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

 **Así que es hora de hacer un fic en honor a uno de los primeros enemigos verdaderos que Goku ha tenido que enfrentarse y derrotarlo sudando sangre casi muriendo en el proceso y que en su momento se consideró la propia maldad encarnada.**

 **Muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta a quién me refiero, y los que no, presten atención ya que el protagonista de este fic es nada más y nada menos que (música de tambores otra vez XD)**

 **¡PÍCORO! (Las personas ente esto quedan con caras de ¡¿WTF?! O escupen sus bebidas)**

 **Tranquilos, tranquilos. No me refiero al Pícoro que todos conocen, el que se volvió un padre para Gohan y se volvió uno de los mejores amigos de Goku. Me refiero al viejo y original Pícoro Daimaku que una vez causó destrozos por toda la Tierra y fue la pesadilla absoluta para todos los terrícolas en su momento.**

 **Como dije antes, él fue el peor enemigo de Goku en su momento y uno de los grandes villanos de la serie, así que hacer un fic en su honor es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por él.**

 **Y para no aburrirlos más, comencemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Súper son del genio creador Akira Toriyaman, Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del Nameku maligno.**

Estaba libre, después de incontables años ¡AL FIN ESTABA LIBRE! Pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de la eternidad atrapado en ese infierno sin moverme ¡PERO HE VUELTO AL MUNDO PARA TERMIANAR LO QUE DEJÉ INCOMPLETO! Ya no puedo esperar para volver a sumergir a esta inmunda bola de lodo y a cada uno de sus habitantes en el caos, miseria y dolor eterno que se tienen merecidos.

Pero al ver mi demacrado y viejo cuerpo… no estoy listo para eso ¡No estoy a mi máxima capacidad para seguir con mi propósito! Al menos no lo estoy por el momento.

-¿Cómo se si-siente, señor Pícoro Da-daimaku? ¿Está cómodo?- uno de los tres inútiles que me liberó se me acercó a pasos nerviosos. Se llama Pilaf y da lástima con solo verlo, es solo un gusano.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ustedes- me hacía mucha gracia la expresión de miedo que puso ante mis palabras. Estaba sentado en un trono digno de un soberano del mal como el que soy yo.

-¿Cuándo nos enseñaran esas dichosas Esferas del Dragón que supuestamente pueden cumplir cualquier deseo?- le preguntó Buitrón, mi asistente, que estaba parado a mi lado.

-Pro-pronto, pronto. Solo tengan un poco de paciencia- nos pidió sonriendo nerviosamente.

¿Paciencia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme a mí, el gran Pícoro Daimaku, que tenga paciencia? ¡Debería exterminarlo ahora mismo! Pero si esperé alrededor de 300 años para ser liberado, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. Pero si eso de las Esferas del Dragón resulta ser una tontería, este insecto se llevara toda mi furia y deseará jamás haber nacido.

Vuelvo a ver mis viejas manos arrugadas. En mi mejor momento estas manos segaron incontables vidas, sembraron el la desesperación y el terror puro en el corazón y mente de cada uno de los habitantes de este miserable mundo, derrotaron a todo aquel que tuviera la osadía de desafiarme, y por sobre todo, me ofrecieron un sinfín de diversión al destruir todo lo que se me pusiera en frente.

Los humanos me consideraron un demonio que surgió de la nada para hacer de sus vidas un auténtico Infierno. ¡QUE EQUIVOCADOS ESTÁN! Ya que yo sí soy un demonio, mejor dicho ¡El rey de los demonios y soberano absoluto del mal! Pero no salí de la nada, ¡YO FUI CREADO POR ELLOS!

Todo empezó muchos años antes de mi encierro, cuando era un niño y formaba un solo individuo. Vivía en una extraña casa alejada de cualquier ciudad o región habitada por humanos, era de color blanca, tiene 4 patas, sus ventanas son moradas; más bien parecía un gran insecto.

No tenía ni idea de cómo terminé ahí, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran mis padres, ni en dónde estaban estos, lo único que tenía de ellos era una nota que decía: "Nos reuniremos contigo"

Esperé años a que ellos aparecieran, ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Veinte, treinta, tal vez más? Sí, creo que fueron alrededor de tres décadas en los que solo me limité a vivir en ese lugar, hasta que me harté y decidí explorar a este mundo a mis anchas para ver que podía aprender de los humanos.

Y vaya que si aprendí mucho de ellos. De sus deseos egoístas que los impulsa a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, de cómo dejan que la codicia consuman y envenenen sus almas, de cómo actúan de forma irracional al dejarse dominar por la ira, y por encima de cualquier cosa de cómo encuentran divertido y placentero hacer sufrir a los demás sin miramiento alguno.

De todo lo que ellos pudieron ofrecerme, fueron estos y otros defectos los que más influenciaron mi cuerpo, mente y alma, y a final de cuentas, fueron los que me forjaron e hicieron que yo sea lo que soy ahora: ¡El representante de toda la maldad que existe en este mundo!

Aunque había otra parte de mí que aborrecía todo esos aspectos negativos de la humanidad, y no solo eso, quería volverse el nuevo Kamisama para así cuidar lo "bello y noble" que existe en el mundo al afirmar que quedan muchas personas en este que solo quieren vivir en paz y en armonía unas con otras.

¡PATRAÑAS! Esas son puramente estupideces, ¿Qué clase de idiota tiene esa clase de pensamientos infantiles? ¡ES UN COMPLETO ILUSO!

Pero debo darle las gracias a esa otra parte de mí por su decisión, ya que si no fuera por su deseo de volverse el nuevo dios de la Tierra, yo nunca hubiera podido ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera

Éramos jóvenes en ese entonces y se presentó ante Kamisama en su palacio que flotaba entre las nubes pidiéndole que le dejara ser su sucesor, pero este se lo negó diciendo que solo alguien totalmente puro de corazón podría ser el que ocupe su lugar, y como yo formaba su mitad maligna creada al ser corrompido por la maldad humana, no podría ocupar ese puesto.

Eso lo desesperó e hizo que desarrollara un complejo de culpa, por lo que entrenó arduamente para poder deshacerse de mí y ser totalmente puro. Al llegar ese glorioso día, ambos tuvimos lo que tanto deseábamos: él sería el nuevo Kamisama y desperdiciaría su vida en ese templo y yo al fin podría recorrer el mundo dejando una estela de destrucción a mi paso.

Me causaba tanta risa y alegría no solo aniquilar ciudades enteras y exterminar a todo aquel que tuviera en frente, sino imaginarme la expresión de su rostro al ver todo el bello espectáculo que creaba y no podía hacer nada para detenerme debido a que como Kamisama no podía interferir directamente en los problemas terrenales, ni siquiera podía enviar a su inútil y estúpido asistente Mr. Popo a ponerme un alto ¡SOLO LES QUEDABA OBSERBAR COMO MEROS ESPECTADORES, JAJA!

Solo me hacía falta un nombre que con tan solo ser pronunciado estremecería el espíritu de todo aquel que lo oyera. En realidad mi otra mitad y yo no teníamos un nombre definido y por el cual responder, pero recordé que para abrir la única puerta de nuestra vieja casa era decir la palabra "Pícoro".

El idioma que usábamos para abrir la puerta y otros elementos de la casa no se parecía a ninguna de las muchas lenguas que hay en este mundo, pero esa palabra era fácil de recordar y pronunciar, así que ese sería mi nombre; en cuanto a mi apellido Daimaku, es porque supuestamente significa rey maligno.

Y por eso me llamo así: Pícoro Daimaku ¡EL REY DE LOS DEMONIOS Y DEL MAL ABSOLUTO!

Prácticamente me volví el amo absoluto del mundo. Fue gracias a la maldad de los humanos por la cual nací, así que debía darles las gracias de la manera en como ellos se lo merecían y nadie se atrevía a oponerse a mí o a mi ejército de bestias rectilíneas que conformaban la Familia del Mal… bueno, casi nadie.

Un gran peleador de artes marciales llamado Mutaito y sus alumnos tuvieron la osadía de plantarnos cara e intentar detenernos. Había que reconocer que eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos promedio y eran capaces de pelear y derrotar contra mis hijos, pero no eran capaces de hacerme siquiera el más mínimo rasguño.

Ese estúpido de Mutaito hizo un último desesperado intento de ganarme, pero lo tuve bailando de en la palma de mi mano (literalmente hablando) y con un último ataque lo di por muerto y acabando con la última esperanza de la humanidad.

Al menos eso creía. Porque luego de unos años él volvió a desafiarme. Le hice burla porque estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a derrotarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez me aseguraría de que quede muerto para siempre y nunca vuelva a ser una molestia.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando hizo una técnica que no me esperaba para nada. Lanzo frente a mí un termo electrónico, a lo que me pregunté que tenía pensado hacer, y sin previo aviso su cuerpo fue envuelto por un aura verde.

Al extender sus manos hacia mí hizo que yo también fuera envuelto por esa aura paralizándome ¡NO ME PODÍA MOVER! E hizo que yo diera muchos giros en el aire en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj mientras gritaba el nombre de esta rara técnica que era Mafuba y hacia que me metiera adentro de ese termo electrónico sin poder oponer resistencia alguna.

¡ERA UNA COMPLETA TORTURA HABER ESTADO METIDO AHÍ DURANTE TRECIENTOS AÑOS! Cada célula de mi cuerpo comprimida en un espacio reducido sin poder moverme ¡EL PEOR DE LOS HORRORES! ¿Acaso este era mi castigo por todo el mal que había hecho en el mundo?

¡NO! ¡Eso era imposible! Yo era la encarnación de la maldad de este mundo ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA PODRÍA SER JUZGADO POR MIS ACTOS! Debía encontrar la manera de escapar de este maldito Infierno para volver a esparcir el terror por todo el planeta.

Antes de que este enano azul y su par de inútiles ayudantes me liberaran, tuve sueños recurrentes que se me hacían bastantes raros y peculiares.

Veía frente a mí a un pequeño niño pelinegro, con cola que me veía asustado y todo mojado. Que me vea asustado no era ninguna novedad, todo aquel que me vea enseguida se vuelve presa del pánico en especial si se trata de un mocoso, pero luego veo a ese mismo niño luchando contra mí.

¿Un chiquillo peleando a mi nivel? ¡INCONCEBIBLE! Pero daba la impresión de que yo lo estaba adiestrando de alguna forma, en especial por la manera en cómo se dirigía a mí llamándome Señor Pícoro. ¿Sería que acaso estaba entrenando a un posible futuro secuaz que me ayudara con mis planes? Eso sería más lógico, si cuando volva al mundo hay guerreros más fuertes de los que había antes de mi encierro, puede que necesite de una Mano Derecha que me apoye.

Otro sueño trataba de que yo estaba tendido en el piso ¿Moribundo? ¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?! Y ese mismo niño estaba a mi lado llorando de forma desesperada y le decía que ha sido el único que me trató como un amigo, que ha sido sincero conmigo y que lo quería como si fuera mi hijo.

A él lo veía con un extraño traje blanco y azul y su pelo en forma de hongo junto con un calvo con traje negro que me daban sus energías para a continuación ir hasta otro pequeño ser de piel pálida y cola de lagartija dándole una patada en la cara, después este mismo ser me atraviesa el pecho con un rayo de energía roja justo después de que yo empujo a alguien.

Ahora lo veía ya un más grande, su pelo por alguna razón era rubio y sus ojos son azules. De nuevo usaba esa rara ropa blanca y azul, solo que la tenía rota y me pidió que le hiciera un traje parecido al mío porque me admira y le creé ropa morada que tiene encima hombreras blancas y una capa.

Y hay muchas más situaciones de esta índole en las que yo me encontraba junto a ese chico que me producía una rara sensación de paz y… ¿Felicidad?

¡ES INAUDITO QUE EL SOBERANO DE LOS DEMONIOS ESTÉ EN SITUACIONES COMO ESAS! Aunque podría no tratarse de mí, sino del inútil de Kamisama. A pesar de que estamos separados, seguimos siendo la misma persona y lo que le pase a uno afecta al otro. Si yo muero, él muere también y viceversa. Y solo él sería capaz de mostrar esta clase de afecto por alguien más.

Sí, esto es lo más lógico. Estos sueños raros de seguro se tratan de cosas que le están pasando o que le pasaran en algún momento por ser tan estúpidamente benevolente.

Más le vale que sepa cómo cuidarse y no dejarse matar de alguna manera estúpida. Qué vergüenza sería que el rey del mal muera por las acciones que tome alguien de noble corazón.

-Padre, he vuelto- apareció el segundo hijo que creé, Tambourine -como me lo pediste, aquí traje la lista de los peleadores de Artes Marciales- sonreí satisfecho. Así sabré quienes son los guerreros más poderosos de la época actual y asegurarme de que no vuelvan hacer una técnica como el Mafuba que me pueda detener -y también traje esto. Una de esas dichosas Esferas del Dragón. Se la quité a un niño quién era uno de los participantes del torneo- mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Tomé la Esfera con mi mano derecha y la vi. ¿Esta era una de las famosas Esferas del Dragón, eh? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero al verla sentía una rara sensación como de… ¿Nostalgia? Como si tuviera una relación estrecha con ellas.

Tal vez se deba al deseo que quiero que ellas y ese dragón llamado Shen-Long me cumplan: darme la juventud eterna para recuperar el poder que he perdido en el transcurso de 300 años.

Estoy seguro de que en todos estos siglos las personas han olvidado el nombre del que causó el caos, miseria y ruina total en el mundo, pero una vez que recupere mi juventud haré que cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo recuerde el nombre del que fue protagonista de sus más horridas pesadillas, del que hizo palpitar hasta reventar sus corazones por el miedo absoluto, del que causó los peores desastres a nivel mundial.

Que recuerdan el nombre de…

 _ **¡LA MALDAD ENCARNADA!**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia terminado el 01/09/2016.**

 **Sí, sí. Sé que este fic sobre Pícoro Daimaku quedó medio flojo y que no aportó nada nuevo de lo que se mostró en la serie. Pero tomen en cuenta que es la primera vez que lo manejo para hacer una historia basada desde su punto de vista.**

 **De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado, en especial eso de que él se creó al haberse corrompido por la maldad que los humanos poseen (Y como siempre, la maldad humana es la responsable de las peores calamidades) y como lo habrán notado, hice referencia a DBZ cuando Kamisama se da cuenta de que no es un terrícola, sino un extraterrestre.**

 **Y a diferencia de los otros villanos principales de la serie, Pícoro si terminó con un final feliz ya que volvió una buena persona (aunque medio gruñón XD) se volvió uno de los mejores amigos de Goku y un padre para Gohan :D**

 **Ahora que ya he hecho fics de Freezer, Cell, Broly, Majin Buu, Bill y ahora de Pícoro Daimaku, ¿Qué más me falta? Pues obviamente el príncipe orgulloso y amargado de los saiyajines ¡VEGETA! (las fanáticas del personaje gritan de la emoción XD) espero poder hacerlo para el primero de Octumbre ;) y quién sabe, tal vez me tomé la molestia de hacer fics de los villanos secundarios de la serie o los de las películas o de GT o DB Súper :O**


End file.
